Batman
200px|Caption = Artwork from Injustice: Gods Among Us}} Batman is a famous DC-Superhero from the DC comics. Batman is the secret identity of Bruce Wayne, a wealthy industrialist, playboy, and philanthropist who lives in Gotham City where he fights off the villans which live there, one of these villians he goes against the most is the Joker. In MUGEN, there are 3 versions of him available. One by Magus and another by Acey. And one by Infinity Mugen Team. Since this character was hosted on the dead site "scruffy dragon", a Mediafire link has been provided, the original version of Batman is created by Alucard and the TAS Batman version is created by Spiderbat & Friends. Alucard's Batman Batman is a very challenging opponent as his AI makes good use of all his abilities, and can combo multiple attacks together to deal massive damage. He has standard health and defence and is advised that inexperienced players should not play against this Batman until they have got to grips with the game. One unique feature about Batman is when he is put up against Kal-Elvis's Superman or Seth Zankuten's Superboy, he will equipt a special kryptonite ring to his right hand which will cause extra damage to both of them if he hits them with his right hand. Other attacks won't have the same effect. As well as this, Magus Batman also has three unique palettes which effect his gameplay style, these palettes are... 'Palettes' 'Infiltration Suit' The Infiltration Suit is a costume based on the one Batman wore in Batman Beyond. The suit gives Batman the ability to become invisible making it harder for opponents to find Batman and gives him the new super "Bat-tle Armor". 'Batzarro' Batzarro is twisted doppelgänger of Batman in the same vein as Bizarro the similar doppelganger to Superman. Unlike Batman, Batzarro uses a large steel chain and a gun as both a weapon and a grappling hook, and several pistols. One major change to Batman's gameplay style is that all his special and hyper attacks are changed to fit Batzarro's fighting style. 'Kryptonite' Kryptonite Batman is where batman is covered in Kryptonite casuing him to glow green. When in this mode you will gain a new super move "Kryptonite Twilight". Also when going against Kal-Elvis Superman and Seth Zankuten Superboy, they will recieve massive amount of damage from Batman's physical attack putting them at a major disadvanatge. 'Knight Shadow' Knight Shadow is simply a palette edit of the Infiltration Suit using the same moves and abilities. 'Movelist' 'Batman' Special Batarangs - D, DF, F + Any button Air Batarangs (only on air) -'' ''D, DF, F + Any button Nightstalker -'' ''B, D, B + Any Punch Batbolas (Catch the oppenent) B, D, B + Any Kick Batbombs -'' ''F,D,F + Any kick Grappling Hook -'' ''F, D, F + Any Kick Airborne Grappling Hook (only on air) F, D, F + Any Punch (Evasive and hit move) Bat Kicks -'' F, D, B + Any kick ''Dark Knight Combo -'' D, B + Any Punch 'Super' '''LVL 1' Bat Swarm - D, DF ,F + 2 punchs Urban Legend (Counter Move) - D, DB ,B + 2 kicks Crime Alley Vengance - D, DF ,F + 2 kicks Bat-tle Armor - D, DB ,B + 2 punchs (Infiltration Suit/Knight Shadow only) Kryptonite Twilight - D, DB ,B + 2 kicks (Kryptonite only) LVL 2 The Batmobile - D, DB ,B + 2 punchs LVL 3 LVL 3 The Batmen - HP + HK 'Batzarro' Special Gun Shoot (give a multiple shots)- D, DF, F + Any punch (continue pressing punch) Batzarro Bolas (Catch the oppenent) B, D, B + Any Punch Smoke Bomb ''- '' F,D,F + Any kick Batzarro Chain (Catch and hit the oppenent) D, B + Any Punch Airborne Batzarro Chain (only on air) F, D, F + Any Punch (Evasive and hit move) Chain Meets Gun- F, D, F + Any Punch (hit and shot) Batzarro Kick - '' F, D, B + Any kick 'Super LVL 1 Heavy Hitter - D, DF ,F + 2 punchs Notes *When playing Marcus Batman and you win the round when using Urban Legend super. The match will freeze and you will either have to reset the match or quit. *If Kryptonite Batman is against Superman or Superboy and they are teamed up with someone else who would normally not be effected by the Kryptonite will now become effected and will recieve massive amounts of damage from Batman's physical attacks.﻿ Video Video:xGUTSx M.U.G.E.N (Batman vs The Joker) ARKHAM ASYLUM Category:CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:DC CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:MalesCategory:AntiheroesCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Warner Bros. CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Batman CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Cartoon Characters Category: Characters from the United StatesCategory:HeroesCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:30's Characters